


You and me are the lucky ones this time

by sushichin



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Fluff, Gay, Idubbbz - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, a bit of possessive!max, cancer crew - Freeform, cute boyfriends, day dreaming (of you) - vague003, fuck i’m so weak, happy fic, i love it when boys call each other cute names like baby, light hearted, lost / heart - cuco, meet me at - tired, potsu - i'm closing my eyes (feat. shiloh), there’s a bit of smut in the end, without you - odesza, writing this made me feel happier than I actually am so that’s good right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichin/pseuds/sushichin
Summary: just some cutesy shit i got inspired by listening to music. this could go for a bedtime story or just something to read when ur feeling sad, idk. hope you enjoy it!edited by @baebel who i love v much





	You and me are the lucky ones this time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. The characters in this story have the same names and appearances as the youtubers, and their personalities are somewhat based upon the real life people (though they obviously act different on this fic), but in no way am I saying this is what I think they are like. Because I obviously don't know them. I don't think maxian is real in real life; both Max and Ian have girlfriends and I support their relationships 100%. Please do not hate on me, I’m honestly just trying to get better at writing and I love their friendship so I wanted to write a maxian fic. thanks for reading this far, now enjoy the story

_“You remember the promise I made? That time when we were out by the sea? I think it may have came out wrong or you may have misunderstood me, but either way it doesn’t matter anymore. I just_ _—listen. I want you, Max. I want all of you, I want you to be mine. No more of this—whatever this is. We both share the same feelings, it’s undeniable. You know it. I don’t really understand why you’re holding back._

_Either way, here I am, waiting for you with open arms. It’s all up to you from now on.”_

 

Max still remembers the day he listened to that voice message for the first time. He remembers how he bursted into happy tears, a wave of relief washing over him. After going back and forth for weeks with Ian and trying to hide and deny the feelings he obviously had, finally he was free. Free from the _‘I am not gay, I never was and never will be’_ mindset he had had for all his life.

Today, two years after that, Max and Ian are spending their anniversary at the beach, by Max’s choice.

As they walk further along the beach, the sound of waves crashing against the shore becomes clearer. Max smells the salty scent that the light summer breeze carries. Ian gives Max’s hand a light squeeze as they walk hand in hand.

"This is a good spot," Ian says, stopping under a tree that gives just the perfect amount of shade. Max helps him to spread the blanket onto the sand and they sit on the blanket, taking off their shoes as they do. Ian feels the sand between his toes, burying his feet into it. The sound of seagulls screaming above them is loud.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Max seethes at the birds, making Ian laugh. Ian tilts his head, feeling the sun on his skin. Max lies on the blanket, his head on Ian’s lap. A ray of sunshine is shining straight into Max’s eyes from between the leaves of the tree above them, and he closes his eyes to protect his vision.

Everything feels kind of perfect right now. It’s their anniversary, Max gets to spend the warm summer day at the beach with his boyfriend, he feels at peace.

“What’re you thinking about?” Ian asks, his hand running through Max’s hair.

“You. Us. How happy I am,” Max answers, biting back a grin. He opens his eyes, only to find Ian staring him with the most adorable smile on his lips.

“Aw, you fucking sap,” Ian teases.

“Shut up cunt,” Max replies, pulling Ian in for a kiss, not really caring that the position is kind of awkward.

“I may be a cunt, but you love me anyways,” Ian replies. “Yeah, I do,” Max says softly. Max and Ian move around on the blanket so that they’re both laying practically on top of each other. Nosing Max’s neck, Ian preppers small kisses there, as Max’s fingers run through his hair.

“Mmhm, as much as I love you and your kisses, I would like to continue sunbathing now,” Max giggles, pushing Ian gently away from him.

“Okay okay,” Ian says, moving so Max’s has more space. Max lays on his back, putting on sunglasses to protect his eyes. Ian admires his boyfriend, his gaze slipping lower from Max’s face to his stomach, where he could see the faint outline of his muscles.

Ian leans back on his arms, watching the other people that are on the beach. There are a few couples enjoying the sun, teenage girls taking pictures of each other, one elderly woman listening to 80’s music on speakers, and lots of young kids playing and screaming in the water.

"I wanna go swimming," Ian says after a while, fanning his sweaty face with a cap.

"Nooo, the water is cold, Iaaann..." Max whines, shaking his head.

“No it’s not. You’re just a pussy,” Ian laughs. Max glares at him.

“C’mon, I don’t wanna go alone!” Ian begs, and when Max won’t budge, Ian gets up, and throws his shirt off. With one quick move, Ian grabs Max by his waist, and throws him over his shoulder, making Max squeal.

"No— Ian put me down now! I don’t wanna get wet, ya fucking cunt! I swear to god if you drop me I’ll kill you!" Max tried to squirm in Ian’s grip, but Ian’s hands were locked around Max’s waist securely. Ian laughed as he walked to the cool water, few of the other people on the beach watching them, and Max let out a feminine scream when Ian dropped him to the water.

"Fuck you! Cunt!" Max said as he came back to the surface, making Ian laugh. Max splashed the water into Ians face. He spluttered, and started running toward Max. Max ran away, his boyfriend chasing after him. A couple of high pitched screams and curse words could be heard as they wrestle each other in the water.

“Enough! Stop—fuck, Ian, you win!” Max pants, and Ian lets him go. “God I hate you. I came here to relax and sunbathe, and I have to fucking wrestle and shit—jesus,” Max says making Ian laugh. Ian swims closer to him, and scoops Max into his arms, planting a kiss to his neck.

“Forgive me baby,” Ian murmurs against Max’s wet skin between the kisses, and an adoring smile spreads on Max’s lips. “No,” Max replies jokingly.

“Yes,” Ian says, pouting in a dorky way, making Max giggle.

“Fine, fine,” Max says, giving Ian’s lips a quick peck. “Now let’s swim, since you dragged—I mean carried me all the way to here,” he says and frees himself from Ian’s grip. “Okay,” Ian replies, swimming right behind him.

They swim around and enjoy the warm sunlight, the waves sweeping over them once in a while. Once the swimming has tired them out, they walk back to their blanket and start eating all the snacks they brought with them. LA Ice Cola, chips, fried chicken and peaches, since Max insisted on getting them.

“That girl is checking you out,” Max says after he notices a red haired girl with red bikini sit on a bench few feet away from them, clearly eyeing Ian. Quickly Max looks at the girl, then back at Ian, hinting to where she stands. Slowly Ian turns his head, noticing the girl. She gives Ian a flashy smile, flipping her long hair off her shoulder. Ian gives an awkward smile and a nod, acknowledging the girl.

Max, being the possessive boyfriend he is, instantly feels a wave of jealousy hit him. With a fake smile, Max grabs Ian’s shoulder and presses his lips against his, while giving the girl a ‘ _bye felicia’_ look. The girl’s smile instantly fades, and with a huff she walks away.

“I don’t share,” Max states, pulling back from the kiss. Ian wipes his lips with the back of his hand, an amused look on his face. He’s kind of surprised, really. He rarely gets to see the jealous side of Max.

“That was kinda hot,” Ian admits, and Max looks at him with a smug smile. “Yeah?” Max replies, raising his eyebrow. Ian nods, pulling Max in for one more kiss. Ian lays his head on Max’s chest, not really caring that there are few people staring at them with disapproval in their eyes. There is always assholes that give them angry looks, and he usually doesn’t care, but when Ian feels like the glares are starting to get to him he just thinks of the quote his mother used to say to him; _those who matter don’t mind, and those who do mind don’t matter._

“Should we start heading back? I don’t want to burn,” Max asks,reaching for his shirt. Ian sits up and shrugs. “Yea, sure.”

“You want me to drive?” Max asks, shaking off the sand from his shorts and pulling on a loose t-shirt.

“Sure, if you’d like,” Ian answers.

 

Max and Ian ordered pizza after they got home and pigged out, then laid together on the couch. They switch between paying attention to shitty Adam Sandler movies and making out.

“Mmhm, you taste like pizza,” Max breathes between the lazy kisses. Ian hums in response, and pulls Max to his lap. They kiss for a while, Ian’s hands wandering on Max’s body. “Off.” he says, and tugs on the hem of Max’s shirt, wanting to touch Max’s bare skin. With one swift move, Max takes his shirt off, and Ian’s lips immediately latch onto the skin on Max’s collarbones, painting the skin with love bites. He blows cool air over the marks, Max staring at him with his pupils blown wide.

Max pulls Ian up for a kiss, and Ian sighs to his mouth. Ian places his hands to Max’s cheeks, and kisses Max harder, biting his bottom lip. Max parts his lips, so Ian has an entrance to his mouth, and Ian slips his tongue past Max’s lips. Their tongues dance together smoothly, and Max’s hands grip Ian’s hair, tugging on the roots lightly. Ian feels sparkles everywhere as they kiss and grind on each other. Ian moans into Max’s mouth, their hard-ons rubbing together. Ian’s other hand touches the soft skin on Max’s hip, electricity running through his fingers.

“Bed. Now,” Max moans, and Ian carries Max to their bedroom, his hands gripping Max’s ass. Carefully he drops his boyfriend onto the bed and takes off both his glasses and shirt. He takes a look at Max, who is laying on their bed, looking beautiful with his messy hair and swollen red lips.

“C’mere,” Max says, making grabby hands. Ian gets on top of Max, as he is usually the more dominant one, and starts kissing his way down on Max’s body. Max whimpers with need, and it’s humiliating. He has always been kind of embarrassed of just how vocal he is in bed, and how easily he gets turned on, but Ian loves it. The breathy whines and moans that Max is making above him are turning him on even more, and Ian takes his own shorts off, gripping his on hard-on through his boxer briefs.

“F-fuck, Ian—Could you..” Max trails off, and Ian turns to look at him. “Go on,” Ian says.

“Could you suck me off?” Max breathes out, and Ian nods, pulling down his boyfriend’s shorts. Ian takes a hold of Max’s cock, and starts palming it softly, making Max groan under his touch. Ian’s other hand grips his hip, as Ian kitten licks the tip of his dick, and Max moans lowly.

"Stop teasing," Max breathes, and Ian takes more of him to his mouth. Ian twirls his tongue around Max, and swallows him deeper, bobbing his head as he does. Max whimpers, fisting the silk sheets, knuckles turning white. Ian moves his right hand to his own neglected cock, and starts pumping it. Max can feel himself coming closer to the climax, and Ian does as well. Ian bobs his mouth around him, hollowing his cheeks, knowing that it drives Max crazy.

Ian keeps pumping his own member, going faster and faster as he listens to the pretty sounds Max makes. Soft uh’s and oh’s, and few curse words are echoing in the room, Max’s eyes screwed shut as he slowly thrusts into Ian’s mouth. Ian gags a bit, as he isn’t as experienced in this. Usually the roles are the other way around, Max’s mouth around Ian’s cock, as he likes being in the charge.

“Fuck, keep going Ian—I’m close,” Max groans. Ian locks their eyes together, keeping up the intense eye contact as he slowly bobs his head up and down. Ian licks a fat line from his base to his tip, and Max moans even louder. Max pulls on Ian’s hair, not hard enough to really hurt him, but hard enough to guide him as Ian sucks him off. It hurts but it all feels so good, they both like being a bit rough in the bed. Max moans loudly, throwing his head back as Ian hollows his cheeks. Ian’s left hand grips Max’s thigh, and his right hand pumps the rest of Max’s cock that he can’t fit into his mouth.

Max gives a warning before coming to Ian’s mouth with an _'oh fuck, Ian,'_ and Ian swallows his load, licking his lips. Soon after Ian comes at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend reaching his orgasm. It’s quiet for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“God damn, you’re so good,” Max breathes out, running his hand through his unruly curls. “You look so fucking wrecked. I love that,” he continues, staring at Ian’s swollen lips and glossy eyes.

“Did you come too?” Max looks down on Ian’s cum covered hand, and Ian nods. “Fuck that’s hot.” Max states. With a smug smile on his lips, Ian wipes his lips and his sticky hands with a cum towel they always keep in their bedroom. He hands Max the towel, so he could clean himself off too. Ian lays down next to Max, who pulls him into his arms, kissing his forehead.

They lay together naked under the covers, just enjoying the sweet, intimate moment. Max’s left hand caresses Ian’s shoulder, the skin warm under his fingertips. Ian’s head rests on Max’s chest, and he listens to the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

“We’re so damn lucky,” Ian mumbles.

“How so?” Max opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

“We have each other. I love you, and you love me back. There is so many people who will probably never get that. So many people love the wrong person, so many people go through countless heartbreaks, so many people will never find their true love. I mean, I don’t really believe in soul mates, but if they were actually a thing, I think I’ve found mine.” Ian says, looking Max into his eyes.

“That is so cheesy.” Max laughs. “But it’s true. If soul mates are real, we’ve both found ours.” he continues, kissing Ian’s forehead.

 

The next morning Max wakes up around 11 AM, Ian still laying in his arms. Max studies Ian’s sleeping state, short puffs of air are escaping his parted lips, eyes closed. The morning’s sunlight is touching Ian’s face, and his long eyelashes create shadows to his cheeks. Max nuzzles his nose to Ian’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent, which still smells a bit like sea salt since they didn’t shower last night. The scent makes Max feel like home. Ian stirs in his sleep, and blinks slowly, an yawn leaving his lips.  
  
"Morning," Max says, and Ian turns his face to him. A small smile crept to Ian’s lips, which Max returned.

“Slept fine?” Max asks, watching his boyfriend stretch, and he nods. “And you?” Ian replies.

“I slept well, yeah,” Max says, taking a drink from the water bottle he always keeps on their night stand. The lukewarm water isn’t that good, but it still feels good on his dry mouth.

“You owe me one.” Ian quips, reaching to take his phone from the floor. Max turns to look at him. “Oh I do?” Max chuckles, and Ian feels a pinch on his side. He gasps and jerks away from Max, making him laugh even louder. Before Ian knows it, Max has climbed to his lap, Max’s legs on both of his sides, and he digs his fingers between Ian’s ribs. Ian laughs and squirms under Max, trying to get him to stop.

"No, you—you fucking cunt! S-stop!" Ian tries to say between gasps of air, and Max continues to laugh devilishly. Ian manages to catch Max’s wrist, and he holds them tightly so Max can't tickle him anymore. Their laughs soon die, and silence is hanging in the air. Max is still sitting on top of Ian, his wrists trapped in Ian hands. They look each other in the eyes, green eyes meeting grey-blue ones. Both of them have the same _‘you’re a dork but I still love you’_ smile on their lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this," Ian says, and reaches for something from the nightstand, which is kind of a struggle as Max is still in his lap, but he makes it work.

"Here, I—I um, bought you a promise ring. Since we’re not ready to like, get married." Ian says, as he hands Max a silver ring, that has an engraving on the inside. _16.01.2016,_ their anniversary day. Max’s cheeks flush, as Ian slips the ring on his finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Max says he feels the ring on his finger. Ian looks at his beautiful boyfriend, that he loves oh, so fucking much.

"Ian," Max whispers after a while.

“Yeah?”

"Do you want to know something?" Max says, lacing their fingers together.

"What is it?" Ian asks.

"You are the sweetest human being I've ever known. I don’t even—fucking hell. I—I love you, and you mean _so damn much_ to me. I'm really lucky to have you as my boyfriend. I know I don’t say that often, but I hope you know that I really do mean that," Max says so softly, like it's a secret. Ian watches him as Max bites back a smile, his green eyes sparkling.

"The feeling is mutual- I love you very much, Max," Ian answers and Max smiles so wide Ian is afraid that Max’s face is gonna break in half.

"I don't want you to ever leave me," Max says with a smile, but there is fear in his eyes.

“I just gave you a promise ring, doesn’t that say anything?” Ian teases, and Max giggles, nodding. “C’mere,” Ian murmurs, pulling Max in for a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Max says against Ian’s lips.

“I love you too. So fucking much,” Ian replies.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment your thoughts or leave kudos as it makes me v happy & you can always contact me on Tumblr @ sushichin :)


End file.
